


Coffee Fueled Mages

by UnderscoreMax



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Coffee, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sleepy mages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: Khadgar drinks too much coffee, and is in need of a nap
Relationships: Khadgar/Anduin Lothar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Coffee Fueled Mages

Khadgar wouldn't call it an addiction, he just liked coffee. Anduin liked to disagree, but then again, he also liked watching Khadgar blush and stammer.

"It's not a _problem_ , Anduin, it's good! and besides, I'm the Guardian now, I gotta keep studying!"

Anduin laughed, watching the mage blush at his teasing. "I know bookworm, you keep working, but what's gonna happen to poor Mei Francis? You leave Dalaran for more than a week and she's gonna be out of business, no more Guardian to buy her entire coffee stock." 

Khadgar rolled his eyes "Oh now I don't drink that much."

Anduin squinted, giving a _really_ look. He narrowly dodged the muffin wrapper that flew towards him.

"You know you can't replace all your sleep with caffiene, right?"

An exasperated sigh, "Yes, I know, I know, but I have a lot more to learn."

.

Anduin was splayed across a couch in the Karazan library, his bookworm was curled into his side, nose deep in a tome. Occasionally he would look over, into the book, it never made any more sense than the first time he looked. Swirling and looping letters coated the page, most likely a Kirin Tor book. Medivh's handwriting was, honestly, shit, so there was no way it was the Guardian's.

Khadgar shifted his head, nuzzling into Anduin's chest a little more. Anduin busied his half asleep hand with running his fingers over Khadgar's arm. Eyes falling shut, listening to old pages flipping occasionally.

Karazan always smelled somewhere between 'nice' and 'weird', but that might be because he wasn't used to being able to smell the magic in the air. The ley lines around the area caused it, or at least that was what Khadgar said. The scent of mana mixed with a calm, warm and fading smell of coffee, the mug having long been abandonded.

The brunette's head bobbed side to side, fading in and out of sleep. His head occasionally picking up, fighting to stay awake. The book was splayed across his chest, pages wrinkling already.

Anduin picked the book up, careful to keep the page open, and placed it face down on the table behind him. Khadgar's face slumped into his chest, finally failing his fight against rest. A small smile came about while Anduin looked at the sleeping man, threading his fingers through the brown and white hair.

Anduin scratched his scalp, humming softly when Khadgar shifted in his sleep, pressing his cheek closer to Anduin's chest.

"Get your rest, little bookworm, you need it more than you realize."


End file.
